Halloween Humiliation
by Sweet-Lemonade
Summary: When Momoi and Kuroko throw a costume party where everyone is assigned a costume, Kagami finds himself in an embarrassing situation. But will Aomine help Kagami get over his humiliation? (AoKaga, Smut, I know it's not Halloween. I had an idea and wanted to write it up)


"Everyone, listen up!" Riko yells, the whole basketball team stopping their practice to huddle together, "We all know that Halloween is coming up and that Momoi-san invited all the Generation of Miracles and their teams to a party. And we all know she asked Kuroko-kun to let her host the party in our gym."

Kagami glanced over at Kuroko, slight annoyance buzzing in his mind. This happened so often that it became a routine; every holiday Kuroko and Momoi would throw a party and invite every one and he'd have to come whether he wanted to or not. And every single time, Aomine would bug the shit out of him to where he would have to go outside to cool off so he wouldn't throw a punch.

"And the three of us came up with a fun idea where we would write down different costume ideas on small pieces of paper and put them in a hat and have everyone pick out what costume you will wear. So," coach smiles before revealing a back top hat filled with folded up pieces of paper, "It's our turn to find out what costume we'll wear."

The brunette looks away as she reaches into the hat, pulling out a piece before unfolding, only to smile more.

"I got 'fairy'. Now, we'll go in a circle and pick one each. And, if you don't like your costume choice, you can't change it." A chorus of groans almost echoed through the large room, Teppi being the first person to be handed the hat, quickly picking out his choice.

"Ooh, I got mummy!" he says excitedly, passing it to Hyuga who did not looked even the slightest thrilled about this.

"Frankenstein. I can deal with that." One after another, the team members picked their costumes until the hat was passed to Kuroko who was second to last, Kagami being the one left with only one choice. As Kuroko fished around in the hat, he just stared at the paper with the same expression that he has all the time.

"What a coincident. I got ghost." The redhead chuckled before being handed the hat, grabbing the last piece. As he unfolded the paper, his eyes went wide in horror. His friends look at him in curiosity, wondering what he got that could make him react that negatively.

"Kagami-kun? What did you get," Izuki asks finally, the ace swallowing thickly.

"I-I got… 'sexy Alice from Alice in Wonderland'," he says slowly, his brows furrowing in rage, "I'm not gonna fucking wear that!"

"You have to. At least you didn't get toilet," Koganei says gloomily as he crosses his arms over his chest.

"Kagami-kun, Momoi-san and I thought that she or coach would get that one. I am sorry," the shadow says as he pats the redhead's back.

"I don't care! I'm not wearing it."

"You have to!" Riko yells as she taps her foot on the shiny wood floors. A split eyebrow was raised before a smug smile came to his lips.

"Fine, I won't go then," Kagami says as he just shrugs his shoulders, but his coach was not having any of his sass.

"If you don't come, you'll get 6 times the amount of practice," she states.

"Then I'll just go as something else."

"Then you'll get to do 4 times the amount of practice. Your choice Kagami-kun." The teen grits his teeth and clenches his teeth, feeling as if they set this up somehow. Everyone would make fun of him at this goddamn party and Aomine, oh God Aomine. He'd never hear the end of it and knowing that bastard, there would be pictures that he'd use as blackmail.

"Fine, but I'm gonna hide out in the club room. I don't care how much practice you make me do, I technically will do what I need to do." His coach nods and smiles, clasping her hands together.

"Then it's settled. Now, back to practice!"

* * *

Kagami felt his cheeks heat up in embarrassment as he searched through the costume store's female section, trying to find an Alice in Wonderland dress. He kept getting weird looks and awkward stares pointed in his direction. The lump in his throat was almost suffocating as he continued to pull out different dresses that he thought could work. He could have passed it off that he was buying one for his girlfriend if he didn't have to put them up to himself to see if they'd fit. He just hoped that he wouldn't run into anyone he knew here.

"Kagamicchi! What are you doing here?" the flamboyant blonde asks, startling the blushing redhead.

"Kise! Why are you here?"

"I asked first," he says in a sly manner, watching closely as Kagami looked away.

"I'm here to buy my costume for the party…" Kise just cocks his head, leaning over to see the women's section of the store.

"Why are you in this section?" he asks innocently, the redness on the ace's face becoming brighter, "Oh!"

"Now, why are you here, Kise?" The blonde just smiles seductively before showing his friend his own costume.

"I picked out 'vampire', so I needed to get the right clothes. What did you get that would make you shop here?" Kagami hid his eyes with his face, his head facing towards the floor.

"Sexy Alice from Alice in Wonderland…" A silence settled between the two males, the redhead not daring to look at Kise.

"Well, I think you could pull it off really well," he says excitedly, Kagami's head shooting up to see the gleeful expression of the copy-cat, "And I can even help you out with your clothes. Oh! And even your makeup and hair. This will be so fun!"

Kagami shot Kise a questioning look before sighing and turning back towards the racks of clothing that he never thought he'd ever see himself wearing.

"I guess you can help me pick this shit out, but I'm not wearing makeup or doing my hair and that's for damn sure."

"Can I at least paint your nails?" Kise pouts, letting Kagami think about his offer for a moment before shrugging his shoulders.

"Eh, fuck it. Sure." Ruby eyes just roll as the other teen almost squeals in excitement, quickly going through the dresses until he finally the dress the redhead was looking for.

"Is this what you were looking for?" Kise asks as he puts the dress up against Kagami, smiling as he grabs a pair of striped tights out of the basket atop the rack.

"Sadly, yes. This is exactly what I need," the ace sighs, watching as the blonde ran to the other side of the section to grab something else.

"And this bow would look so cute with it and it matches the tights. Now we need to get you some shoes that will match the 'Alice in Wonderland' look."

"Kise, you're getting too excited," Kagami says bluntly, groaning at the bright look in the Miracle's eyes.

"Well, I've always wanted to dress someone up and Kuroko won't let me. Plus, I can just imagine you in this and it makes me so happy."

"It sure as hell doesn't do that for me," Kagami mutters as he his grinds his teeth, "Let's just hurry up and just get out of here."

"And then go to the shoe store." The redhead sighs and just follows the blonde who pretty much skipped with joy. This was gonna be a long day...

* * *

Kagami just glared at the mirror in front of him as Kise fastens the black and white bow into his hair while his nails dry. His jaw was clenched in anger as he looks over at the dress he had to wear. It was blue with a white, frilly bonnet and a white underskirt. The skirt itself was fairly short, but not short enough to show his ass unless he bent down, which he did NOT intend to do that night.

"Kise-kun, are you and Kagami-kun almost finished?" the soft voice of Kuroko called from the doorway, a white bedsheet covering him with nothing but eye holes for him to see. It reminded Kagami of those childhood cartoons that he used to watch in America.

"Almost. The bow is perfect, but he just needs to let his nails dry before he puts on his tights and shoes."

"I think you might be going overboard with this, considering I'm just gonna be in the clubroom the whole party."

"I know. But," Kise says as he brushes through the ace's hair for what felt like thousandth time that evening, "Just knowing that I made you look so cute just fills me with pride."

A sigh came from the other room as the shorter teen walks towards his light, putting a small hand on his shoulder. Kise leans over Kagami's shoulder and lightly tapped his nails, clasping his hands together before grabbing the tights and the shoes the two of them had bought the day before.

"Alright, you can put the tights on by rolling up each leg before putting your foot in. Then, put on your shoes and we'll go."

"Okay, we'll wait out in the living room, Kagami-kun. Come, Kise-kun." The blonde nods and follows the ghost out of the room, his crimson cape flowing behind him as he walked.

"That lucky fucking asshole," the redhead mumbles to himself as he does exactly as Kise instructed him to do. As he steps into the tights, he pulls them up to his waist, surprised at how comfy they were once he put them on. He quickly slides on his black flats and runs out the door, just wanting to get this party over and done with.

* * *

"Oh, Kagami! You look great," Momoi squeals as she gets a good look at the aggravated ace, his coach doing the same.

"Whatever. I'm going to the clubroom. Come and get me after the party's over and everyone is gone," Kagami says as he walks through the door at the side of the room, locking the door behind him to make sure no one would come in and see him. He looks through different tapes of different games, especially ones featuring the Generation of Miracles. He slips in a tape and turns up the volume as people begin to file in, music blaring and screaming coming through the walls.

Kagami was glad that he didn't have to participate. He was never the partying type ever since middle school in America. That was the first and last time he'd ever drink alcohol. He threw up so much he passed out and ended up getting grounded by his dad.

He snapped out of his memories when he hears a knock at the door, pausing the TV before getting up.

"Who is it?" he asks, sighing in relief as Kuroko's voice rang through the door.

"Kagami-kun, would you like something to eat? You have been in there for over an hour." The shadow was right to Kagami's surprise. Had it really been that long?

"Uh… Yeah. That'd be nice. Thank you, Kuroko." There was no reply, just silence for a couple moments before another knock came from the other side of the door.

"That was fast… Thanks Kuroko…" Kagami trails off as he opens the door, the smug smirk of the tanned ace being the first thing he saw.

"So this is where you were hiding," Aomine says as he walks into the room, closing the door behind him. Red eyes widen as he hears the taller male locks the door.

"Wait, but Kuroko-"

"Don't worry about, Kuroko. I got something for you to eat," the tanner teen says, lust thick in his voice, the redhead's face going bright red at the statement, "What the fuck are you going all red for?"

Before Kagami could retort, Aomine revealed the plate of cookies from behind his back, a hard scowl coming to Kagami's face.

"I fucking hate you."

"I love you, too," Aomine says in a playful voice, poking the redheaded ace's nose, just like he always does to annoy him. Kagami just grabs the paper plate and sits down in front of the TV, trying not to look at the blue haired boy out of mortification. The Miracle circled the Seirin ace, a haughty look in his blue eyes that Kagami couldn't see.

"Hmm, you look so good, I could just eat you up," he says as he lightly touches the bow in the teen's hair, "I wish you dressed like this all the time." Kagami just looks away, his body stiffening as gentle fingers glided over his thigh.

He should be used to this. This was exactly how Aomine would fuck with him. He'd do these types of things, make him question his sexuality, only for him to get laughed at for getting flustered.

"Whatever, asshole. Just go out and do something. I'd bet any girl that came beside coach and Momoi would just love to dance with you."

"I don't want to dance with anyone. Well, except for one person," Aomine says, a slight dusting of red spreading across his dark cheeks.

"Oh, who? Some girl that has huge boobs?" Kagami asks sarcastically, his eyes widening as a hand was placed on his own, looking down to see Aomine move his thumb lightly over a knuckle.

"Nope. Surprisingly, they have don't have boobs," he says as he gives the redhead a fond look, "And they are one of the loudest fuckers I've ever met."

Kagami grinds his teeth and yanks his hand away, getting to his feet as he glowers at his rival.

"You sick bastard! What kind of joke is this, if it even is one!" Sapphire eyes widen at the sudden outburst, but Aomine quickly relaxed at the sight before.

"I didn't know you wore briefs," he says suddenly, watching in amusement as a split eye twitched before Kagami clenched his fists before stomping towards the door, a hand stopping him from leaving, "Oh, come on, Bakagami. It's just a joke. There's no need to-"

But before he could finish his statement, Kagami reels back and punches him right in his cheek, making him stumble back and letting go of the redhead so he could escape. Before Aomine could even realize what had happened, Kagami was already running down the school's halls, trying to distance himself as much as possible so he could cool down.

This always happens, except he usually makes it out of there before actually hurting the cocky bastard. What was going to happen to him? Was Aomine gonna beat the shit out of him? It's likely, but Kagami didn't want to think about consequences at the moment. He just wanted fresh air.

Aomine cursed under his breath before finally running out of the clubroom, his jaw clenched in pain as he began to go after the redhead, eventually tailing him. He followed Kagami closely, turning when he turned and not falling for his fakes. The redhead turns around and tries to run past the tanned ace, only to be caught easily by his long, strong arms. Aomine wrapped his arms around Kagami's waist and held him close to his chest, making sure he wouldn't get away.

"Aho, let go!" he screams as he struggles in Aomine's grip, trying to slink away.

"No, idiot! What the fuck was that for?"

"What do you mean? You fucking deserved it!"

"How!? I didn't do anything!"

"Yes, you did!"

"Oh really? What did I do?"

"You… You made me question myself! You made me fucking insecure about… About…" Kagami trails off and eventually takes a deep breath as he stops moving, "Please let me go. I'll go back into the clubroom and you can take a swing at me. That's only fair."

Aomine let his grip loosen, only for his hands to grasp the redhead's shoulders before turning him around, looking at the forced scowl that seemed to hide a deeper feeling.

"About what?" he asks carefully, watching calmly as Kagami growls at him, showing off his teeth.

"Oh, you pretending to care now? How cruel can you get, asshole!"

"I'm not pretending! Why would I hang around you all the time if I didn't care?"

"To toy with me! Goddamn, I'm already having a tough time with my sexuality and you always just… Just confuse me even more!" Aomine's eyes widen before he bites the inside of his lip, sighing through his nose before he leans forward and presses his lips to Kagami's soft mouth.

They didn't move for what seemed like hours to them, Aomine finally pulling away to face a shocked Bakagami. He chuckles as he smiles at the dumbfounded redhead, putting his hand behind his neck.

"Can you see why I was doing that now?" Kagami just nodded slowly, running his hand through his mess of hair, taking out the bow and throwing it across the room. In a quick motion that Aomine couldn't even see, Kagami wrapped his arms around the bluenette's neck and smashed their lips together in a needy, rough kiss.

Aomine just smiled before pulling Kagami's body closer until it was flush against his own, grinding up against him. A desperate moan escaped from Kagami as he pulled away, gasping for air as Aomine began to suck and nip at his neck. The two slowly lowered to the ground until Aomine sat with his back to the wall, a sexy smile spread across his face as he looks at the redhead who was straddling his lap.

Aomine reaches up the redhead's dress and put his fingers under the hem of his tights, slowly pulling them down to his ankles. Tan hands slowly glide down sunkissed thighs as Kagami traces the shell of Aomine's ears, making the younger teen shiver.

The redhead moves down Aomine's chest until he reached his abdomen, circling his navel. The tanned ace sucked in air sharply before grabbing the redhead's ass roughly, a groan coming from the teen on top of him.

"Oh, you like that, don't you?" Aomine whispers as he pulls Kagami closer, rotating his hips to create friction between the two of them, earning a pleasureable whimper in return.

"Yeah, do that. More of that," Kagami pants, moving his hips in time with Aomine's, their groins rubbing together. The two of them moan, Kagami letting his head fall back before Aomine started his assault on the redhead's neck.

"Put your arms up," he orders, pulling the ace's dress over his head and tossing it aside, his hands going strain to his dusty pink nipples, playing with them in such a torturingly pleasureable way.

"Mm, Aomine… Oh god…" Kagami whimpers, tugging at the hem of the bluenette's shirt, immediately latching his mouth onto one of Aomine's nipples once his shirt was pulled over his head. Aomine let his head fall back, a loud groan coming out of his mouth. He puts three fingers into his own mouth before using his other hand to pull down Kagami's underwear.

"Oh, shiiiiit…" the redhead moans as Aomine puts a finger into him, making the ace shift uncomfortably. Without skipping a beat, a tan hand wrapped around Kagami's member, slowly stroking him while Aomine's thumb massaged the tip of his erection, spreading around the small beads of pre-cum.

"Look at how hard you are, Taiga," Aomine husks into his ear, "Oh, you feel so fucking tight. I can't wait to fuck you so hard."

Another digit was inserted into the sunkissed boy, making his back arch once the fingers found that special spot inside of him. Kagami began to bounce up and down on Aomine's fingers, not even noticing when the last finger was inserted inside him, stretching him oh so delightfully.

Kagami just let a stream of quiet curses stream out of his mouth, Aomine forcing his tongue into the redhead's mouth. A disappointed whine was drawn out of the teen's throat as Aomine slipped his fingers out of him, a surprised gasp coming from the redhead as the fingers were soon replaced with something much larger and much thicker than three fingers.

"Oh god, oh god, oh fuck," Kagami moans as he let his head fall onto Aomine's shoulder, clenching his teeth as he slowly gets used to the new thing inside of him. The bluenette rotates his hips gently, seeing if his rival was used to his cock yet. When Kagami began to shift curiously, Aomine thrusts up into the teen, smirking as his head falls back and his mouth agape with a silent scream.

"Oh god, oh god, oh god, oh god, oh god," Kagami pleads quietly, Aomine's hands moving to Kagami's hips and began to impale him on his member, "OH FUCK."

The Miracle grunts as he leans up and sucks on the redhead's neck, leaving a large hickey for everyone to see. He removes one hand from Kagami's hips and began stroking his cock in time with his thrusts, making the teen go crazy.

"I'm gonna… Gonna cum!"

"Yes, cum for me, Taiga," Aomine whispers huskily, pushing Kagami over the edge as he comes into Aomine's hand and all over his own chest, his hole clenching up around Aomine's cock. The bluenette pants heavily, biting down on Kagami's bare shoulder as he cums deep inside the redhead.

The two of them just sat there for awhile, trying to calm their beating hearts. Kagami leans his tired head on Aomine's shoulder, his eyes closed as he started to fall asleep.

"Hey… You can't go to sleep yet, Baka," Aomine chuckles, a sigh coming out of the redhead's mouth.

"I know. Pull out and I'll… I'll get dressed."

"Oh? Tights and all?"

"Fuck the tights. Those things are a bitch to put on," Kagami says as he sits up, grabbing Aomine's shirt for him, raising an eyebrow, "What were you supposed to be?"

"Oh, that's a funny story," the tanner teen laughs, "I picked outta the hat and got 'Aomine'. It was great."

The two laughed together before looking at each other, a fond smile on each other's face. Aomine wrapped his arms around Kagami's waist as the redhead wraps his arms around the other's neck, holding each other in a loving way.

"Hey, Kagami?"

"Y-yeah?"

"After we get dressed, do you wanna dance together? I mean, we could request a slow song."

"Sure… Why do you want to so badly?"

"Because," Aomine kisses Kagami's shoulder as he smiles, "I've always wanted to slow dance with you."


End file.
